You and Me
by bgrace222
Summary: Continues after series 2 episode 11. Just generally pondering what may have happened if episodes 12 and 13 never happened.
1. Chapter 1

**You and Me**

Ok lame title I know… anyway this is my first ever fiction *runs and hides* 

I really am beginning to hate series 3 and I miss Marian, so I thought I would give it ago. This story continues from series 2 episode 11 (Treasure of the nation) and I am purposefully forgetting episodes 12 and 13 – in my mind they never happened. 

I don't know how long this story will last but it will hopefully be a lot of fluff. If you didn't know I am a Robin and Marian shipper all the way 

Enjoy…

Marian was sitting on her window ledge watching the world go by as she fell into a daydream, she had been trying to avoid Guy as much as she could after the incident with the nightwatchman and she found that this was the only place for some peace. Of course she was extremely grateful for what Guy and Allan did; she just knew she would now be watched more than ever. Being kept under closer watch meant that it was harder to have her stolen moments with Robin.

It had now been five days since his last visit, and a quick one at that. He had informed her of the meeting with the Queen Mother and the sad death of Legrand and with a quick kiss he was riding back into the deep green forest. She hated to admit it but she missed him.

Marian had never been one for being like the other noble girls when it came to swooning over their loved ones, but these past few weeks, since Robin confessed his feelings for her and her new home in the forest and then the hurried return to the castle, had just made her realize how much she loved the roguish outlaw.

Things in the castle also added to her boredom and thus her mind began to wonder. Since the nightwatchman business was revealed to Guy, he had been less than forth coming with giving any secret information away. She sighed; maybe her presence in the castle was useless if she was not gaining any valuable information for Robin and the gang. She often began to argue the pros and cons of living in the castle in her head; she hoped the boredom was not making her go mad.

The one thing that got her through the day was the idea that she may have an impromptu us visit from Robin.

She was suddenly pulled from her daydream when she heard a loud clatter outside her bedroom, of course Marian being Marian had to go and investigate. But as soon as she opened the heavy door, she saw an empty corridor. Marian was puzzled but she closed the door and returned to her room, thinking that the noise must have come from the kitchens or maybe one of the clumsy soldiers, no doubt they would have a harsh telling off from Guy or the Sheriff later.

She turned around to return to her window ledge when she saw said roguish outlaw lying on her bed with his famous Locksley grin spreading across his beautiful face. She had to smile, "If you are lying on my bed then you must take off those horrible muddy boots."

Robin smirked at her, "So does that mean that you have no other objections for me to be on your bed other than my muddy boots? Do not fret My Lady; I shall take them off this instant."

With a flash of light Robin had chucked his boots onto the floor and had returned to lie on her bed, his arms stretched behind his head as he admired the Lady that stood before him.

Marian tried to look displeased with Robin's actions but if truth be told, she couldn't care less, she was so happy to see him again.

She began to slowly walk over to the bed in a seductive manner, but acting nonchalant, however she knew exactly what this would be doing to him.

All Robin could do was stare in awe; this was not what he was expecting when paying one of his visits to his fiancé, on the other hand he was never one to complain.

He honestly never liked to make too much off a fuss.

And so he watched his Lady make her way over to him, swinging her hips as she moved. Robin could not tear his eyes away from her curves; he had noticed them before of course, 'how could he not?' He silently thought to himself, but the low-cut dress she was wearing today, left little to his imagination. He had not realized how close she had gotten to him because in his mind time had stopped, and her actions were in slow motion, burning the images of her into his mind for later.

And now her pretty face was mere inches away from his and he prayed silently that she did not hear his hitched breath. Painfully slowly she moved her lips closer to his; she was beginning to enjoy this sweet torture.

As she moved even closer, (if that was at all possible), she began to lick her lips… and then in one swift motion she moved her head around to plant her long-awaited kiss on his left cheek.

Robin groaned in frustration, a small smile began to form on his face, "You are a cruel woman."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Robin made his way back into the lush green forest, a grin plastered on his face. His Marian had definitely turned into a beautiful creature, there was no denying that. His visit was the longest in a while and Marian never complained of his foolishness of entering the castle and she never even mentioned the idea that he should go in case Gisbourne came looking for her. In fact Gisbourne was not mentioned once, nor was anything to do with the gang, the black knights, the Sheriff or the traitorous beast that was Allan.

For once the conversation was about the two of them, wrapped in each others arms enjoying the comfortable silences. Jut the two of them.

The only thing that seemed to bother Robin today was the fact that he had to leave Marian at the castle. That was one of the reasons why he had not been to see her in a while. Aside the fact that he was Robin Hood and helping the poor, he just couldn't face leaving her behind again. Each time he did it, it made his heart ache. He missed her so much, but she would insist every time that she was fine and that she was doing more good at the castle than in the forest. He hated to admit it but she was right. There was no way they would know half of what was going on without Marian. Still if she wanted to return to the forest tomorrow, he was sure he would think of another way to gain information. He was sure.

He often wonders if Marian is lonely in the castle, especially since the death of her father. Contrary to what he usually believes, Gisbourne is not constantly around her and he wonders if that makes him feel relieved or not. And then there was Allan, the thought of him made him angry. However on the other hand, he feels slightly reassured that he is in the castle. Marian is always telling him that he is a good man and that he is passing on any information to her. And deep down Robin knows that if Marian is in danger, Allan would help her, he likes Marian, he has always liked Marian.

Yes, in a strange way he knows he can count on Allan to protect her.

Robin's mind had been wondering so much he did not realise how far he had walked. The same path to his camp is now embedded deeply into his mind. He could find it with his eyes closed. Plus the fact he could smell cooking, probably Much doing something with squirrel… again.

Marian appeared in his mind again, a smile crept upon his face not for the first time in the day. He headed into the camp, another full day at work.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews. 

Lady Marianne: The story doesn't really have a plot line as such… I'm sort of going with the flow  I'm trying to avoid angst situations and keep it lighthearted and pure fluff yay! 

Part 3

Marian decided that she would visit the market; with nothing happening in the castle she needed something to relieve her boredom.

The market was thriving, thanks to Robin. He had done what he had set out to do, he got people trading again. And because of this the market was blooming, with a variety of vibrant colours and smells.

Marian walked around feeling free for once; it was beautiful and sunny in Nottingham. She had also managed to persuade Guy to let Allan watch over her for the day. From the result of this, it meant she could get away with anything, and Allan would allow her to wonder off by herself. He told her to meet back up with him in an hour near the castle gates, perfect amount of time to find Robin, she thought. If only she could find him…

There was another reason that she decided to visit the market, and it was because Wednesday was the gangs drop off day in Nottingham.

She silently scolded herself for constantly thinking of Robin and focused her attention on finding some new material for a dress.

While she was picking through some fine materials, she heard the familiar whistle. She smiled and turned around, making her excuses to the lady on the stall and headed in the direction of the noise.

She politely pushed past groups of people as she searched for the mystery outlaw. She went to the usual spots, her eyes jolting everywhere in search for him. But still nothing. Maybe she was going mad! Maybe she wanted to see him so badly that she imagined the whistle? 'Oh God Marian you need to snap out of this.' She silently thought to herself.

Meanwhile Robin was sitting on top of somebody's roof, watching his gorgeous fiancé run around looking for him. He loved the puzzled expression on her face as she frantically turned her head in search for him.

Just as Marian was about to give up and return to the stall, he jumped down in front of her making her quietly gasp. "You must stop this Robin." A smile beginning to form on her face.

"Stop what, my love?" He slowly lifted his hand and began to casually stroke her arm.

"You must stop teasing me; here I am running around Nottingham looking like a headless chicken." He began to chuckle and in return he received a quick slap on the arm.

Just then a small group of guards were beginning to head their way, Robin instantly grabbed Marian's hand and pulled her into a near-by cold and dirty alley. "Well this is terribly romantic." She whispered to him. Robin shushed her as the guards began to get closer. Robin leaned into Marian thinking of himself as a human shield, they could do what they liked to him, just as long as they didn't spot Marian. They both held their breath, thinking that this would stop them from being seen.

Luckily the guards moved on, sending out orders to split up. Marian and Robin waited a few moments and then they both released their breath.

Robin had forgotten quite how close he had moved in to Marian and he stared down at her, with a cheeky grin on his face.

Marian, still in shock by the recent events slowly turned her face back to Robin, she jumped. She also did not realize the close proximity.

Robin could no longer wait, he pressed his lips onto hers, softly at first, and then he deepened the kiss, their tongues battling against one another.

Marian had woven her arms around his neck, her fingers lightly playing with his over grown hair. While Robin had one of his hands around her petite frame, the other had hitched up her right leg around his waist. She was pushed up against the cold wall but she could feel nothing but Robin.

They were suddenly brought to a stop as Little John and Much both cleared their throats. Marian pulled away from Robin and hid behind him, thinking that this would mean that she was now invisible from the two men.

Robin smirked, "Can I help you?" Much looked more embarrassed than Marian and began to stutter, "Err no… no Master… sorry, it is just that… Djaq and emm… well John and me, well we err…"

Little John cut in, "We've finished the drop offs and Will and Djaq have headed back to the camp."

Robin's mischievous eyes did not leave Much's uncomfortable face, "Right then thank you, you two can head back as well, I'm just going to say goodbye to Marian." Much couldn't leave fast enough, he hated awkward situations. Little John smiled as Much aimlessly wondered off, "See you at the camp Robin, bye lass." He called over to Marian.

Robin turned around to Marian who was still trying to hide; he placed a finger under her chin and brought her face back up to meet his, "Do not worry my love." He kissed her once more, soft and sweet. He slowly pulled back, taking in her scent, he hated to ruin the moment but he had to ask. "Has anything happened at the castle lately?"

Marian looked up at him, "Allan told me that they are changing some of the locks in the castle, but other than that, it has been strangely quiet. Guy has not really been around, which actually worries me a little. And the Sheriff has been, well the Sheriff. No unusual habits to report on him."

Robin smiled. "Thank you my love, I suppose if it is quiet then we can go ahead and do our job without any hassle. And that also means that you do not have to do any secret nightwatchman business."

Marian's eyes shot up to his, his tone sounded like he knew something…but thankfully not.

With one more kiss, Robin turned and left, with a quick look back and a cheeky wink, he was on his way. Marian sighed, realizing the passing time and quickly went to meet Allan at the castle gates.


	4. Chapter 4

This story does not have a plot as such, I just wanted to write some Robin and Marian moments and I'm sort of going with the flow.

I didn't really plan to have many Sheriff Plots in the story but I thought without them, the story won't go anywhere. So anyway I'm keeping it light and fluffy (yay) with a few nasty sheriff moments but not over the top and dramatic. Let's just say there's no doubting the fact that this will be a happy ending. I love a happy ending. 

Anyway enough rambling, next part…

Part 4

"Gisborne!" The Sheriff bellowed down the corridor, pushing past the guards, "And where have you been?"

"I'm sorry My Lord, I've just…" he was abruptly cut off by the sheriff,

"La de da, I don't want to hear it, right these are the new keys, you are in charge of them, got it? Good. A simple room Gisborne with a complicated lock." A disturbing chuckle left his mouth. "What outlaw is going to want to break into such a simple servant room hmm? This will be where the taxes will be held. I want no guards on the doors, that will look too inviting. Don't mess up Gisborne!" And with that the Sheriff wondered off.

Allan quickly slid out behind the pillar and headed in the direction of Marian's room.

"So how was Marian?" Will tried to hide the smirk that was beginning to appear on his face, he was informed of how Little John and Much found them together, Much came back to the camp in such a fluster. Robin grinned, "Fine… beautiful and…" He suddenly realised he had drifted off and with a quick manly clear of the throat the leader of the gang started to tuck into his dinner.

Djaq placed her bowl onto the camp floor and looked up at Robin, "Does she have any information from the castle?"

Robin pulled from his daydream yet again replied, "Nothing as such, everything is strangely quiet. But she did say that the Sheriff was having some locks changed in castle, and such a simple task usually means something bigger than it seems. We will have to make a special trip into the castle to see what we can find out, unless Marian gets there first." The camp went quiet, usually there would be an interruption and an inappropriate comment from the practical joker of the group, but sadly thought Djaq, that joker was no longer here.

Allan checked to see if anybody was looking as he dashed to Marian's room, he knew that this information could wait but he felt like he needed to tell the Lady straight away. Maybe if he did this then there may be a glimmer of hope of returning to the camp… maybe.

Allan wasted no time in lingering outside the Lady's chamber and barged in. Marian, startled by this intrusion quickly jumped from her chair, "Allan what do you think you are doing? You could knock! It's a good thing that I was not changing in here isn't it?!" Allan looked down at his feet, trying to get the image of Marian undressed out of his head. He cleared his throat, remembering why he had come here in such a rush. "I'm sorry Milady, its just I have something to tell you."

Allan informed her of the new location of the taxes and the new problematic lock. Marian sighed, 'finally some information!' she thought, "Thank you Allan, I know that Robin will appreciate this."

Allan still looked like he wanted to say something but Marian seemed to know what he was thinking, "And yes Allan, I will tell him that it was you that told me this." Marian smiled thoughtfully, "You know Allan if you want to return to the camp, you are going to have to build up the trust that you took away when you betrayed them. And the fact that you are helping me is definitely getting you one step closer, thank you."

Marian leaned forward and kissed Allan on the cheek. "Thanks Milady, I really am grateful." Allan then left the Lady's chamber and went in search for Gizzy; no doubt he would have a horrible task lined up for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you, and -Arria Rose- I have taken you advice : ) and the title does look better so thank you to you too. 

Part 5 

Marian sneaked out of the castle at midday, making sure to cover her face as she rode past the guards. Guy had been very busy recently, but he had taken the time out to make a 'special' trip to see her the previous day.

He again thanked her for staying in the castle and ordinarily Marian would have been touched by his honesty. But just recently the forest began to look more appealing. She realised that the only reason she was staying was because Guy had asked her and the only reason she accepted was because she was forever grateful for him saving her from being executed as the nightwatchman.

Marian also worried about Robin finding out. He had made her promise that she would not do anything at Locksley, and she didn't listen. And plus the small detail that she got caught.

Yes, that would be the thing that would upset Robin more, the fact that he did not know she was in danger. It was like the time with her hair. She knew that if Robin ever found out, he would go mad. Not just at Marian for not telling, but for him not knowing at the time. Marian sighed and muttered under her breath, "Always the hero."

And so Marian thought it best that Robin never found out, it would just cause more hassle, Robin would probably go hunting the Sheriff for the punishment of her hair, and he would insist that she moved straight back into the forest, so that Guy could not be near her, now that he knew her secret identity. Marian always worried that if Robin and Guy ever got caught up in another petty fight that Guy would use this information as perfect ammunition to throw at her fiancé.

She sighed again, realising she was getting closer to the camp; she pulled herself out of her thoughts and focused all her attention on looking out for any outlaw traps. She was not going to get caught up in that thing again!

Riding her horse a few steps more, she suddenly stopped and jumped off, she was not going to risk this and so she called out the signal and patiently waited.

Robin was helping Much clean up for once, truth be told he was fed up but he wanted to do something. Much had scolded him for going to visit Marian during his dinner or through the night. He knew how much his Master loved the Lady, but Robin was an outlaw and he needed to build his strength if he was going to live this life.

Robin was passing Much the last empty bowl when he heard one of his favourite sounds. He dropped the object to the ground, grabbed his bow and arrows and headed in the direction of the noise. Much stood still in a state of shock at how quickly Robin's actions were. He went to complain but instead a small smile crept onto his face. His Master was happy. He was happy.

Robin ran in search of Marian, he really hoped she was not teasing him like he had done to her the other day in the market. All he wanted to do was to see that pretty face, pull her in his arms and kiss her senseless.

He spotted her horse that must mean she was near-by. He heard the noise once more and looked up. There she was sitting on a low tree branch. Her angelic face smiling down at him. He rushed over to her and did what he set out to do.

Marian smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into her tighter. Robin had both of his hands around her waist; he opened his eyes to look at the gorgeous woman in front of him. Her eyes were closed but her eyelashes were fluttering, he was so close to her that he could feel them on his cheek.

They both pulled away in need of air, but they did not pull away from their positions. Robin lifted one of his hands to move a piece of Marian's flowing hair out of her face and he smiled. He really did love this amazing woman before him. "Hello my love and what brings you to my humble abode, aside from seeing me of course." He smirked as he watched her changing expression; no doubt she would say something about his arrogance or his glowing ego.

"You and your big head Robin." She whispered. "I actually do have another reason for being here. Allan has told me some more about these secret locks." And so how Allan had informed Marian, she now passed this on to Robin.

Robin looked studious for a moment, obviously mentally thinking of a plan, "Right well this should be easy enough, if they do not expect us to go looking for this room then they won't want to make a big deal out of it. I'm sure if Will sees the locks then he can get us in." Robin had drifted off, thinking of a way they could get in and out undetected.

Marian leaned forward and mirrored the action that Robin had previously had done to her, she moved a piece of stray hair out of his beautiful eyes. "Robin there is something else I wanted to talk to you about." Robin's attention was now focused on Marian. "I wanted to talk to you about Allan."

Robin sighed, turned and walked away from Marian. "Oh don't be a sulking child Robin, just listen to me."

"Why does he need to be mentioned, hmm?"

"Robin I know he has done wrong to you and the gang, he knows he has done wrong. But Robin, as fickle as Allan is, I know we can trust him. And he also knows that this trust will take time to rebuild, but if you just gave him a chance Robin."

Robin breathed heavy his eyes intensely staring into Marians'. "Why should the gang and I give him that chance Marian? What has he done to deserve it?"

Marian was beginning to lose her temper and she could see that Robin was going to get stubborn, "Well, if you had paid any attention to me each time I give you information Robin, you would know that it is Allan that passes anything he knows onto me. I would know nothing of what goes on without him. I may as well be in the forest."

She took a deep breath, she tried to push her temper back down and remain calm, if she snapped then Robin would snap and this conversation or argument would lead her nowhere. "Robin, I know this will take time but you must know that he is trying. He is helping me, and by helping me, I am able to help you. He knows he has made a big mistake. Just please think about it, please Robin, for me."

Robin looked at her, his eyes softening slightly he wanted to say no more on the matter and so he simply nodded.

Marian knew this was all she was going to get out of him today. She did not want to push it any further and so she too nodded in reply.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Robin was lying in his bunk; the rest of the camp was quiet with the occasional grunt or snore from one of his fellow outlaws. He as usual could not sleep, which today didn't seem to bother him, he had to be up in a few hours to prepare for the first part of the plan.

Robin sighed as he retold the conversation between himself and Marian in his head. She was right. He himself knew it.

But whenever Allan was brought up in conversation he had a tendency to block out his heart and listen to his head. Allan betrayed them.

Simple as that.

But he also knew that if Marian was right, (and he knew she was) he would have to face up to the fact and forgive Allan. Which was difficult for any man, but with a man like Robin, who had a lot of pride, it was going to be easier said than done. 'Why is Marian always right?' He quietly muttered to himself.

He had returned to the camp in an irritable mood, he could not help it, he was angry, not with Marian but again with the traitor. And so the discussion of the plan had been a quick one. Will, Much and himself would sneak into the castle before dawn and take a look at the new locks. With any luck they would have assessed the situation quickly and would be able to return to the tax room the next evening.

Robin was suddenly pulled from his thoughts as he heard a bang, in no time at all Robin was on his feet with his Saracen sword in his hand. The gloominess of the night obscured his vision, but he could just about make out an image of… yes that was definitely Much, fallen out of bed again.

Robin chuckled, "You ok?"

Much looked up as he rubbed his elbow, slightly embarrassed he simply nodded.

Will, Much and Robin had managed to get passed the guards with no difficulty at all. They were currently at the tax door; Will was crouched down, observing the locks while Robin and Much were on lookout.

Robin smirked and whispered to Much, "You would have thought that with the amount of times we have managed to sneak into Nottingham undetected, the Sheriff would think logically for once and do something about it… not that I'm complaining mind." Much smiled at his Masters' comment.

In the next minute Will walked over to them and whispered, "Not to be boastful Robin, but didn't Allan say that these locks were going to be a problem?" Robin nodded in reply a look of confusion and hopefulness spread across his face. "I could break into that door with a simple lock pick with no difficulty at all." A small smile came across all three of the outlaw's faces. Robin chuckled, "Looks like the Sheriff has been conned out of a lot of money for such a straightforward lock. Can't say I feel any sympathy for the man. Right well we will return tomorrow night, the taxes are being collected today so by the evening that room will be filled with lots of money for us to take back."

The three men began to make the way down the corridor, still on the lookout for any unnecessary danger. Robin suddenly stopped and turned to the other two, "You two head back to the camp."

Much, realising where this was going began to complain, "Oh no master, surely you can go and see Lady Marian tomorrow evening? You know as well as I do that the morning is when you are more likely to be seen. The guards are just beginning to wake up and they are on full alert for you. We can make it out now no problem, but by the time that you have visited the Lady and then you make your exit…"

"Much!" Robin was beginning to tire of Much's whinging and so he quickly cut him off. However, realising how loud his voice was he brought it down to a quieter tone, "I will be fine, you two go back to the camp I shall see you there later. And if it does look too dangerous I can always hide in Marian's room." He smirked at the thought, maybe he could pretend it was too dangerous for him to leave and have a few extra hours with the Lady?

He looked at the two men and in a hushed tone but still filled with authority he whispered, "Go!"

Will and Much departed in the same direction as they came and headed back to the forest. Robin on the other hand turned the corner and followed the familiar path to Marian's chamber.

He gently knocked, but there was no reply. Not that he expected one at such an early hour. And so he turned the handle softly and entered the room. There was one candle lightly flickering on the bedside table, but the room was softly being lightened by the break of dawn. And there asleep in the middle of the large bed was his beautiful Lady.

He quietly walked over, carefully not to wake her and froze whenever he stepped on a creaky floorboard. She would suddenly be disturbed by the noise, softly moan something inaudible and turn over in a quick motion.

He let out the breath that he held as he watched her settle back down to her quiet slumber and then continued his journey towards her.

He sat down at the top of her bed and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful yet still incredibly striking. She moaned something again and Robin gently began to stroke her face. Again she calmed down and with a grumble she said, "Hello Locksley, please tell me what you are doing in my room at such an unearthly hour."

Robin smiled as she suddenly opened her gorgeous blue eyes and looked up at him. Robin leaned down and placed a sweet and soft kiss upon her lips. She smiled at him in reply and began to rub her eyes. Robin looked at the woman with such love and affection, "I wanted to apologise."

She re-opened her eyes; a puzzled look formed her face, "Whatever for?"

Robin sighed and continued to stroke her face, "For my words yesterday, I was angry at Allan and yet I took it out on you. I'm sorry my love."

Marian sat up and leaned back, taking the outlaw's hand in hers, "You do not need to apologise to me. You have every right to be angry. But you must also learn how to forgive. I think in your heart you know that Allan is sorry but your pride stops you from moving on."

Robin sighed once more and stood up; he took off his boots and attempted to get into the bed with Marian. She looked up at him and giggled, "What do you think your doing?"

Robin played his puppy dog expression, "You said I could stay in your bed if I removed my boots. I have removed my boots, Milady."

Marian could not resist that look and so reluctantly she allowed him access to slip under the covers. She hated the fact that he had won her over with his charm.

Robin put his arm around her and pulled her tightly towards him, "Besides, its coming up to the first shift of the guards, it's much too dangerous for me to leave the castle now." Marian looked at him disbelieving that he had used that excuse or charm more than once in the past week.


	7. Chapter 7

Thankyou again =D

Part 7

The next evening the outlaws all broke into the castle. Robin and Will had stolen some of the guard's uniforms and so they led the pack. The others trailed behind, occasionally hiding behind different objects so they would not be seen by fellow guards. Eventually they made it to the door. Just as Robin had imagined, nobody was around. 'Perfect' he silently thought.

John and Much were at the far end of the corridor keeping watch, while Will picked the lock and Robin and Djaq stood close by him in case he needed any assistants.

Within minutes Will had cracked the lock and opened the heavy wooden door, Robin grinned and ushered everybody inside.

The room was tiny but it looked so luxurious; the gold of the coins bounced off the dull walls and gave it some light. Robin looked around in astonishment, "Right gang, lets get this done quickly."

Each of the outlaws began to bundle up the money in sacks, trying to keep the noise to a minimum. They would take as much as they could carry. They also needed to be careful in case they were caught and needed to defend themselves.

Finally they were ready to leave the claustrophobic room and head back to the camp. Robin began to prize open the heavy door when he suddenly heard voices.

He stopped.

He then turned and hushed the rest of the gang.

The fellow outlaws froze in their spots, each listening intently.

Robin looked around the room desperately thinking of another route out. Unfortunately there appeared to be one way in and one way out and that was the door that currently on the other side held the enemy.

Robin pressed his ear against the thick door; hoping that whoever it was they would soon pass by and the outlaws could make their escape.

He listened a few more moments and he could just about make out two familiar voices, yes, that was definitely Allan and Gisbourne.

Allan huffed and followed Gizzy, "Look mate, I aint be funny but as much as I appreciate you giving me this chance, I don't fancy mucking out your 'orse again."

Gisbourne turned and pushed his face close to Allan's, "First off I am not your _mate_ and second you will do what I tell you to do."

Robin chuckled as he heard the conversation between the two. He knew he was not going to get anywhere just by listening and so once again he began to open the door. He slowly peeped through the crack that he had made, sure enough there was Allan and Gisbourne and they appeared to be in a heated discussion. They were stood a few feet down the corridor; Gisbourne had his back to the door while Allan stood facing it.

Robin quietly closed the door and turned to his men and Djaq, "We may be able to escape now."

Much looked worried, "Now Master? But they are right outside."

Robin looked up mentally thinking of a plan, "They are down the corridor. And if Marian claims that Allan is on our side then he should distract Gisbourne as we leave."

Much still looked concerned, "Master surely…"

"No Much, if we are doing this, we do it now." Robin looked at the rest of the gang, they all nodded in response.

They knew that if Allan did not help them, then technically it was five against two and they could take them.

For the third time Robin cracked open the door, he looked at the two men, they were still arguing. He pulled the door so that it was fully open and called for Little John to go first.

Allan suddenly was distracted as a large man ran through the corridor behind his Master's head. Realising it was the gang he quickly darted his eyes back to Gizzy.

This was the chance to prove they could trust him.

He continued to argue with the man in leather while the five outlaws escaped unnoticed.

Allan had to smile; he missed those daring but thrilling acts that the gang would do. He also loved the fact that they were getting away with it so close to Gisbourne and he still did not notice a thing.

He really was dense sometimes.

And so the outlaws ran quickly down the corridor, however they suddenly stopped as they noticed four guards heading their way. Robin immediately scanned the castle and whispered, "This way."

The outlaws turned the corner and again started running trying to make as little noise as possible.

Again they spotted another group of guards, realising they were not going to get out of this so easily, Robin called to the others to follow him as he opened one of the doors and headed inside.

Marian shrieked as five outlaws landed in her chamber, their bundles of gold flying all over the floor. She quickly grabbed a piece of cloth and covered the top half of her body, thankfully she was already wearing bottoms, she gasped at the gang, "You could knock!"


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8 

Marian was still in shock and holding the piece of cloth against her upper body as she looked around, she grumbled as the outlaws were scattered about her room.

Robin could not tear his eyes away from Marian; he really wished that the others were not here and the two of them were alone.

Her curls tumbled over her bare shoulders while her little hands held the cloth in place with such intensity. Her eyes, they looked angry but also a little mischievous, they had a certain sparkle in them. And for the first time Robin was lost for words, he did not have a cocky response, he just couldn't tear his eyes away.

He was only pulled from his daydream as Much spoke, "We are very sorry Milady." Much tried to look anywhere but at Marian, "It is just that we… well there were guards everywhere and we didn't know where to go, and luckily they hadn't spotted us, and so we changed directions and then there we more guards and then…"

"Much! Shut up!" The four remaining outlaws shouted at him. Little John looked at Marian in an apologetic way and turned around. Will and Djaq did the same, Much looked a little puzzled at the three and then he suddenly caught on and copied their actions.

Robin regained his swaggering ways and looked Marian up and down, his eyes lingering on her upper half; he was biting his bottom lip whilst still grinning, admiring the Lady.

He then gave her a cheeky wink and slowly turned his back.

Marian sighed she was a little flustered from Robin's actions, the intensity of his eyes made her feel a little light-headed. She hurriedly grabbed her nightdress and threw it over her head; she then quickly took hold of her white gown and pulled the ties into a tight knot. She cleared her throat and waited for the gang to turn back around to face her.

They all turned around sheepishly, Robin was the first to break the silence, "We are truly sorry for barging in on you, especially as you were changing." Marian looked at Robin, she could tell by his eyes that he was not sorry, she ignored it. She sighed, "What are you all doing here?"

Robin looked up and whispered, "Well as Much was explaining, we ran into a bit of trouble after stealing the taxes and well we sort of just ended up here." Robin grinned at Marian who still looked a little flustered, "Well you had better clear up the money and try and get out of my room as quickly as possible." The gang all looked up at her in her authoritative tone and all agreed in unison.

Robin held back and walked over to Marian, "I am truly sorry, we had no where else to escape to." Marian looked at him, a grin spreading across her face, she leaned in to kiss him and instead she tapped him on his nose and whispered in his ear, "Next time knock."

Robin smiled and tucked a stray curl behind her ear, "Yes my love, next time I'm in a state of danger I shall remember my manners before entering a lady's room." He then leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her cheek; he turned and went to help the gang to collect the fallen money.

A few moments later the gang had finished their job, they were just about to leave the Lady's chamber when there was a loud knock at the door.

Marian froze.

The outlaws froze.

And then the deep voice that could only belong to Sir Guy appeared, "Marian?" He knocked again, "May I come in?"

Marian acted quickly, "Just hold on one moment Sir Guy, I am just changing." She ushered the others to hide while Robin hid the gold in her wardrobe and then she told him to do the same as the others.

Little John and Much had quickly rolled under Marian's bed, while Will and Djaq had both managed to climb on top of the canopy above her bed.

Robin's eyes darted around her room and then he quickly rolled under the table in the middle of the room, there was a long table cloth hanging over the edges which just about disguised his presence.

Marian wasted no more time and went to the door; she quickly scanned her room just in case there was some sign of any outlaw existence.

Reassured that she was safe she opened the door.

She smiled and put on her sweetest voice, "Sir Guy, what can I do for you?"

He gave her a creepy smile in return, Marian could not make out if he was in a happy mood or a cruel one. "I just wanted to speak with you. May I come inside?"

Marian reluctantly allowed him access; she desperately wanted to get rid of him so she could get rid of the outlaws in her room.

He looked a little uneasy, she feared that this was going to end badly, "I – Marian, I just wanted to check you were ok, I thought I heard you scream?"

Marian looked a little shocked and then quickly tried to think of a lie, "Oh do not worry about me Sir Guy, I just hit my toe against the table leg." She looked at him sweetly.

His face turned to such concern, "Oh are you sure you are ok?" I mean I can get somebody to take a look at it?" Marian held the giggle that she so badly wanted to let out, this was a surreal moment to say the least. She composed herself, "No it is fine Sir Guy, just a bump, I will survive." Guy turned around.

Marian was leaning against the table and she suddenly felt a hand beginning to stroke her feet. She immediately looked down and she saw her beautiful albeit annoying fiancé trying to distract her. She rapidly pulled her head back up and tried to ignore the outlaw that she had secretly hidden in her room. "Is that all you came to ask Sir Guy?" She really just wanted to get rid of the man in black.

He turned to face her once again, "Marian, please call me Guy. I think given what we have gone through you can call me Guy. I also wanted to Thankyou again for staying in the castle; I know these past few weeks have been difficult for you."

Marian looked at him, she could sense where this conversation was going, she mentally repeated in her head, _'Don't say anything about the nightwatchman, not the nightwatchman, please don't mention the nightwatchman!' _

Guy walked over to the door, but he stopped and continued his conversation, "…especially since the sad death of your father and then when Locksley kidnapped you and of course the whole situation with the nightwatchman."

In an instant Robin pulled back his hands and stopped his tormenting. In Marian's head she had closed her eyes and put her face in her hands. In reality she held her posture and looked at Gisbourne, "Thankyou for your concern. If you don't mind I am a little tired now."

Guy nodded and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Once Gisbourne had left, the outlaws slowly emerged from their hiding places. Robin stood with his hands on his hips, frowning and staring at Marian. The outlaws all felt a little uncomfortable and so they agreed to go back to camp with the money.

They scuttled out of the room and left silence. Tension building between the pair. Robin was huffing and sighing. Neither of them wanted to speak first.

Finally Robin spoke, "Well, what was all that about? The nightwatchman business."

Marian really did not want to have this conversation but she was in it now, thanks to stupid _Sir_ Guy, "It was nothing of importance, Robin." She tried to fake a smile.

Anger was rising in his voice, "Do not lie to me Marian, I know you. Just tell me what he meant by it."

Marian huffed, if she brushed it aside now it would more than likely come back to bite her, she took a deep breath, "It was the day that Gisbourne had turned all the villagers out of Locksley. The day that you had word from the King." Robin could see where this was going; he remembered that day that he went to see her, sitting on the tree branch.

Marian continued, "You said that you could not help the people at the time and I know that you told me not to do anything, but Robin…"

Robin walked away from her obviously angry, he put his hands on the table that a few moments ago he was hiding under, "I told you not to. And you still did not listen."

"I know and I have should have listened." She went to walk over to him; he abruptly turned around to face her, "go on then."

Marian flinched at the sudden action, a puzzled look formed on her face, "What?"

"Tell me the rest."

Again Marian sighed, "Well I was in one of the barns stealing the food back, when Guy walked in. We fought. I lost. And he unmasked me." Marian had purposefully missed out the part where Allan refused to help her, she was making progress in that department and she did not want to anger Robin more.

Robin looked to the ground, "Did he hurt you?"

"No, in fact he ran away." A small smile began to creep upon her face.

She could sense that Robin wanted her to carry on, "Anyway, I was taken back to the castle and Gisbourne spread the word that the nightwatchman was caught and he was to be hanged." Robin's eyes darted up in shock. He would have never known about this until it was too late, "How did you get out of it?" His voice was quiet and timid.

"It was Allan. He dressed up as the nightwatchman and faked an escape in front of the Sheriff. Gisbourne and Allan planned it."

Robin did not say anything for a while. He then walked over to Marian and took her in his arms, "I wish I had known." He pulled her back and looked into her eyes, "I always promised you that I would look after you, and I did not even know that you nearly faced death." He kissed the top of her head, "I also wished that you would listen to me, every once in a while." He gently smiled at her.

"Robin I do not regret what I did, you know I have to help." She looked deeply into his eyes.

"I know my love." He paused for a moment each lost in the embrace that held them together. After a while Robin spoke, "You can't stay in the castle."

Marian pulled away from him, "What!? Why? You do not control me Robin of Locksley." She mirrored Robin's actions earlier and faced him with her hands on her hips.

"I know that Marian. But now that Gisbourne knows about you being the nightwatchman, he may use it against you." She huffed and turned around.

"Marian please, just listen to me. You need to think rationally about this. You are always telling me to think before I act, and so I'm thinking." She went to argue with him, but he hushed her, "I nearly lost you without even knowing about it. And what if it happens again? What if I can't save you? Marian you have to come with me before this turns bad." He walked over to her and stroked her face, "Please my love."

Marian wanted to go with him, she knew she did. But it just made sense that she stayed in the castle, "But what about gaining information from the inside?" Robin chuckled trying to lighten the situation, "Well if truth be told my love, you haven't been finding much out. As I remember you said that it was Allan who has been passing on information to you." Marian looked at him a little gone out, he grinned, "See I do listen."

Marian smiled at him, "Fine." Robin looked a little shocked; he thought he was going to have to do some more persuading. He grinned, "You go and collect some things together."

A few moments later, Marian had packed a few items of clothing and returned to Robin, she was hesitant; Robin looked at her and frowned, "What is it?"

Marian almost hated to ask, "What about Gisbourne? Well last time I left he came looking for me. I can not say that I am going to the convent again, it just would not be plausible."

Robin continued to frown, Marian looked at him hopefully an idea springing to her mind, "I suppose I could leave him a letter? Saying that I have gone to visit family in the south." Robin went and boyishly sat on top of the table, "Do you think he would believe that? What if he sees you with me and the gang? You can't very well dress up as the nightwatchman now." He grinned at the last comment he made and gazed at Marian.

Marian ignored the nightwatchman remark, "Well he won't have time to question my actions if I leave a letter. And if he sees me then tough, at least the letter will bide us some time and keep him quiet for a while."

Robin looked worried, "Are you sure you want to properly join the gang? It is not a perfect life." Marian walked over to him she lifted her hand and brushed his hair out of his eyes, "You are my life handsome. I have nothing here, no home and no family. And like you said I am not being very useful here am I?" She smiled sweetly.

She then set to work on the letter; Robin leaned back on the table, a cocky grin on his face as he admired the Lady before him.


	10. Chapter 10

This is the last chapter!! I'm sorry this story has not had a lot of action and drama but hopefully you have enjoyed all the fluff…

I've left it open so I may continue… I may not, we shall see. 

Thankyou to everybody who has read and commented. 

Part 10

Robin and Marian walked hand in hand on their way to the camp. Marian had insisted on taking some food from the castle kitchens to give to Much and so Robin carried a large piece of bread and a joint of beef in a sack over his shoulder.

The pair were walking in silence, the forest was warm but there was a refreshing cool breeze that blew around them.

Robin looked over to Marian; she had a smile on her face. Robin suddenly stopped and made Marian face him, "Are you sure about this? We could easily go back the castle now before Gisbourne finds the letter."

Marian scoffed and rolled her eyes at him, "It was you that wanted me to leave the castle and now you want to get rid of me!?"

Robin looked down to the ground, "I just don't want you to have any doubts." Marian lifted his face to meet hers, and softly she whispered, "I'm sure." Robin dropped the bag that held the bread and meat and he met her lips in a sudden passion and need, she was here with him and she wanted to be. Robin buried his hands in her hair bringing her closer towards him, they pulled apart, her lips were swollen from the kiss and he thought she had never looked so beautiful. She smiled up at him and they continued their journey towards the camp.

***

Much greeted them at camp entrance, "Oh Milady, I'm guessing that you are here to stay?" Marian smiled warmly at him, "I am Much if that is ok with you and the rest of the gang."

Without any hesitation Much replied, "Of course Milady, come in and welcome back." Marian smiled and handed him the sack that Robin had been carrying. "Oh, Meat! Bread! I'm so happy you are here Milady." Much scurried off happily.

Marian was greeted by the remaining three outlaws, Little John stood up and hugged Marian, "Welcome back Lass." Marian smiled, "Thankyou John."

Robin grinned, he had not seen Marian so happy in a while, "So we need to make deliveries to the villagers tomorrow. In the morning we all shall head to Nottingham apart from emm… you Marian." Before Marian could argue back Robin carried on talking, "Then Much and John you will go to Clun, Will and Djaq to Locksley and Marian and I will go to Knighton."

Robin turned to face Marian who was currently scowling at him, "Why am I not going to Nottingham?"

Robin sighed, "Marian, you need to keep a low profile and heading back to the centre of Nottingham is properly not the best idea. We shall go to Knighton together but you will not come to Nottingham tomorrow and that is my final word on the matter."

Marian knew he was right, but she would never say that to him and so she simply huffed and turned away.

***

The next morning Marian woke up with a startle, the different surroundings frightened her a little. But when she realised where she was she calmed down. She sat up and saw Little John, Much, Will and Djaq tucking into breakfast. She climbed down from her bunk and jumped, her feet landing with a thud which shocked the rest of the gang. She grinned, "Good morning, where is Robin?"

Marian had scared Much that he began chocking on his breakfast; he began to cough to clear his throat, "He went out for a walk, he should be back any minute now." Marian nodded, she knew form the last time that she lived in the forest that it was not uncommon for Robin to just wonder off. However Much said that when he used to do it, it was to visit her or he would go for a walk to keep himself busy instead of pining for her.

Much handed Marian her breakfast and she sat down with the others. At that moment Robin walked in, his eyes first went to Marian and he smiled. Much looked up, "Ah Master would you like some breakfast?" Robin knew that if he said no he would be told off, not just by Much but also by his fiancé, "Yes Thankyou Much." He really couldn't be bothered to deal with the hassle and so he sat down and joined the others.

Marian was curious to where Robin had gone, "So where did you disappear to?" Robin looked up from his food a Locksley grin on his face, "Why did you miss me?"

Marian smiled and blushed. "I went to see Allan." The simple statement was enough to have everybody's attention. "I thanked him for distracting Gisbourne and for helping Marian with the nightwatchman and he has agreed to give us information from the castle."

Djaq smiled, Much was the first to speak, "Well that is… great news, but can we trust him? And how did he help Lady Marian with the nightwatchman?"

Robin sighed, "The nightwatchman story is a long one and yes we can trust Allan. Like Marian said he is really sorry for what he has done and he is ready to come back to the gang. But I think for now he will be more helpful if he stays in the castle and he can prove to us that he is worthy of being a part of Robin Hood." The outlaws all nodded in agreement, Robin looked at Marian and winked.

Once everyone had finished eating they all began to collect weapons and get ready for their delivery to Nottingham. Robin and Marian walked outside, "I'm sorry to leave you behind on this one my love."

"It is ok, I know I can be stubborn at times but you… well… you are… right." Robin looked shocked and then he grinned, "Oh do not gloat Locksley. It would be silly of me to go to Nottingham when I have just told Guy that I have left to visit family in the south. I will stay here. But in the future you can not have me locked away." Robin smiled and kissed her.

The gang then came out from the camp, "Ready master?" Robin nodded, "You go ahead I will catch up with you all in a minute." When the outlaws had walked off Robin turned to Marian, "I love you and you make me very happy." Marian smiled, "I love you too. Now go you have things to do." Robin kissed her one more time, "You and me my love, together we are stronger." He then turned and ran to catch up with the others. Marian watched him go and smiled.

The End


End file.
